The use of hydrogen in the automotive and consumer good industries has been recently explored for direct combustion in internal combustion engines and as a fuel in proton exchange membrane fuel cells. The use may reduce dependence on foreign hydrocarbon sources and may reduce greenhouse gas emissions. There is concern, however, about the energy-consuming process of hydrogen production. Manufacturing hydrogen requires a hydrogen carrier such as a fossil fuel or water. The former consumes the fossil resource and produces carbon dioxide, while the latter (known as electrolysis) requires electricity. If the efficiency of the electrolysis process was increased, then the possibility of using a cleaner fuel, such as wind or solar power, may be explored.
Thus, there is a need in the electrolysis field to create a new and useful electrolytic cell with increased efficiency. This invention provides such new and useful electrolytic cell.